Friends
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Haru gets a White Day present from someone unexpected and realized maybe they can be friends after all. 5986


**My brain is dead. I'm currently wandering around, hungry for some brain food.**

**Ok, just kidding.**

**I'm currently having a write-block and to redeem this situation, focus on others stories first. This a stand alone 5986 one-shot that continues directly after chapter 5 of Chrome Errand Boy: Our Life. Enjoy.**

**Dedicating this to YuMto. (I wanna chocolate from you the next time we meet up. Cadbury Chrunchie Bar if possible but blackforest is okay to.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Friends...Of a sort.<strong>

"_Ah, Gokudera-kun! Where are you going? Class is going to start any minute now!"_

"_I'm sorry Juudaime but I have to do something." Gokudera tried to look pained but something tells Tsuna he was faking it. "I have to go somewhere a stupid girl her stupid present." Gokudera made a tragic pose in front of the door, ""If I don't appear tomorrow, please know I have done my best as your right-hand man, Juudaime! " Tsuna sweatdropped especially when he found Shitopi poking at a Haru voodoo doll version and Yamamoto forming a betting pool with Dino-sensei._

* * *

><p>Sun is shining, the flower are blooming and Muira Haru wasn't feeling happy that day. Maybe it was because of the dismal-looking white ribbon Tsuna-san gave her for white day. (Not that she didn't appreciate it. It's just that…she deserved something better from her <em>future husband<em>, right?)

The Cosplay Queen had a bitter smile on her face as she left her final class for the afternoon. She just got a message from Yamamoto-san about having a white-day party at Takesushi but she didn't felt of going. Maybe a visit to that new sewing store might improve her already sour mood.

Alas, fate had other plans for her that afternoon.

* * *

><p>She was just approaching the school gates when she heard the fervent whispers. Haru noticed a cluster of girls giggling by the gateway, staring at someone leaning at the gate.<p>

"Oh my gawd, who is that guy?"

"He's soo hot!"

"He must be waiting for someone."

"He's definitely my type."

"Do you see his eyes? It's soo beautiful." Haru recognized the girl who sighed. The brunette approached her classmate and tentatively poked the girl.

"Sumimasen desu, but is there something wrong?" the girl turned and glared before turning back to sigh some more. Haru grimaced. One of the reasons why she enjoyed being friends with Tsuna-san and the others were because she hadn't got many friends in Midori Chuu. Most of the girls hated because of her brains (she's ranked second highest in Midori Elite School for Girls) and her hobbies.

Once again the cosplayer wondered if she should persuade her parents to let her transfer to Namimori Chuu.

Shrugging the topic as a lost cause, Haru moved to leave the school when someone forcefully tugged her arm. Turning to yell at whoever touched her, Haru found her staring into a pair of green-sage eyes.

"G-Gokudera?"

* * *

><p>Puffing out another puff of smoke, Gokudera glared at the gaggle of giggly girls, wondering why the hell the stupid woman ever chose to go to a stupid looking school. (The word 'elite' seemed to be the wrong word to describe the school, 'stupid' might be the 'mild' word to use instead.)<p>

The boy suddenly turned and grab hold of the girl he was waiting for the past 30 minutes. If it wasn't for the annoying scent of vanilla and mint the brunette insisted on wearing, Gokudera wouldn't have realized the girl was leaving the compound.

"Oi, Baka Onna." Gokudera smirked at the exasperated expression the girl had. Glaring at the group of girls who were glowering mutinously at Haru, the Storm Guardian pushed a bouquet of flowers at her.

Haru blinked as she stared at the vibrant bouquet of pink roses. She turned to say something to Gokudera when she realized everyone were staring at them so the girl merely muttered softly at the silver-haired boy, a feat Gokudera never thought she was quite capable of. "That's quite sweet of you, Gokudera-kun. And roses are my favorite desu." The girl grinned.

"S-Shut up!" The bomber spluttered indignantly. "It's just a thank-you gift, stupid woman."

"Ha-hi! What did Haru tell you? Stop calling me stupid, desu!"

Leaving the indignant group of girls behind, the two of them happily argued, Haru clutching the flowers to her chest, a soft grin etched on her face.

To her surprise, Gokudera had led her to the park instead of taking her to Takesushi. Muttering something about not wanting to spend his afternoon near the Yagyuu-Baka and Ahoushi, the two actually had a civilized conversation for once, enjoying the quiet afternoon.

They never mention anything about Tsuna.

* * *

><p>As he walked Haru home, Gokudera reluctantly realized Haru wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. The conversation they had made him realized despite of the shallow, bimbo-like personality, the girl was quite passionate and mature when she want to be.<p>

He can almost hear a voice not unlike Bianchi whispering how similar the two were.

Maybe they can be friends. Maybe.

Haru couldn't help but sneak looks at the green-eyed Guardian beside her. She knew the true reason why the boy was with her that afternoon. It wasn't to avoid Yamamoto-san or Lambo, nor not wanting to see his sister.

It was for her.

He knew Haru was hurting because of Tsuna-san. He knew that she knew Tsuna would choose Kyoko over her. And instead of being beside his beloved boss, the Storm Guardian had chosen spend the afternoon with her despite of had previously how he hated her.

Maybe he wasn't so brutish after all.

Stopping in front of Muira's residence, the girl turned to Gokudera and to his surprise, hugged him.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun. For the afternoon and the flowers. Haru really appreciate it." She stopped just before entering the house, smiling brightly at him. "Haru guess we're friends now."

Gokudera blinked and smiled widely, laughing a little as he responded with the eloquence and vast intelligence that only the Vongola Decimo right-hand man, Storm Guardian and now Muira Haru_ friend_, could speak with.

"Well, _duh_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lame plot. My stomach are grumbling and I hadn't got dinner. And it's like 2 in the morning. Bleagh. Review guys.<strong>


End file.
